This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to commissioning electronic devices for use in a centralized tracking system.
Users can attach tracking devices to one or more personal objects, such as keys, a phone, a car, a briefcase, and the like. The tracking device can communicatively couple to a mobile device of the user (or of a community member), and the mobile device can, in response to receiving a communication from the tracking device, determine a location of the mobile device (for instance, via a GPS receiver). The mobile device can then provide an identifier for the tracking device and the determined location of the mobile device to a cloud server, which can associate the tracking device with the determined location of the mobile device. Users can then query the cloud server to identify the location of objects to which the tracking devices are coupled.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.